


Dressed to the Sevens

by feelinggoodfeelingsassy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor, MC is named MC because I didn't want this to be x reader, One Shot, Post Seven Route (Good Ending), Reset Theory (Luciel Choi), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Sex Jokes, warning for drinking i guess but it's nothing bad just jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelinggoodfeelingsassy/pseuds/feelinggoodfeelingsassy
Summary: When Seven had messaged MC regarding their dinner plans and told her to dress formally, the very last thing she’d expected was for the two of them to later pull up outside one of the most gorgeous and most expensive restaurants in South Korea, reservations already made. As in, this wasn't a prank, and they went going to pass this right after and drive to Olive Garden or something of similar nature. The two quickly realized that neither of them should ever be allowed in such a fine establishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello you meme loving fucks
> 
> this was partially inspired by ferris bueller's day off (the scene with abe froman because i'm trash) and partially inspired by headcanons i came up with in a restaurant the other night
> 
> dedicated to mike, aka the flight attendant who give me writing advice while i wrote this on the plane. he didn't know what 'does jumin han is gay' meant but laughed anyways. thanks to [ciitadel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel) for being my beta reader as always.
> 
> i hate this so much lmao hopefully you won't

“Wait- where are we going?”

When Saeyoung had messaged MC regarding their dinner plans and told her to dress formally, the very last thing she’d expected was for the two of them to later pull up outside one of the most gorgeous and most expensive restaurants in South Korea, reserved for only the wealthiest of people who only enjoyed the finest of dining. It was the kind of restaurant that only lottery winners and silver spoon fuckers like Jumin Han showed up to for a date. 

Not only that, their reservation was already made, Saeyoung’s name scrawled into the page of a book on someone's desk in gold script. Meaning, this wasn't another prank, and they weren't going to pass this building by and drive into the parking lot of an Olive Garden, or some place of similar nature. A ‘commoner's’ eatery, as the majority of people currently very elegantly stuffing their faces in that building would call it. 

“God, Saeyoung!” MC exclaims, gazing at the dimly lit building in a mixture of shock and awe. “When you told me to wear something nice, I didn't realize we would be going out to a place like  _ this _ .” Even the outside of the building is grand, vines scaling the stone exterior and fairy lights illuminating the ground. The paved path to the doorway passes through a small garden, and although it's winter, a few evergreens still bring color to the scene. 

Suddenly feeling underdressed, she straightens out her skirt and re-adjusts the clasp on her necklace in an attempt to compensate for her somewhat casual outfit. Which happens to be just the black, low-backed dress she’d planned to wear to the party, before complications with Saeran had occurred and she and Saeyoung's romantic night had been delayed. It's a nice dress though, MC will admit. She likes the way it hugs her figure (and so does her boyfriend, surely) and she doesn't look half bad with her hair pinned back in tousled curls to match her date’s. 

“It's God Seven, actually.” He replies with an obvious sense of pride in his voice, and a sly, satisfied sort of smile tugging at his lips. There's no doubt the restaurant is impressive, he knows so, and Saeyoung won't deny that he enjoys spoiling MC every once in awhile. Hell, he wants to be spoiling her  _ more _ . He’s cliché and  hopelessly in love, so as out of place as he feels driving a Ferrari into the parking lot of a five star restaurant, he’s just contented to have his love by his side. And she feels the same, of course; any traces of insecurity she has are gone the minute he speaks, his teasing tone bringing an equally happy smile to her face. 

“Alright,  _ O God Seven _ …” he giggles in response, and she can't help the warm feeling that starts to swell in her chest like it does every time he laughs at her like that. “This is… Wow. Are you trying to win me over? Because it's working.”

“What? I thought I already won!” Saeyoung whines, then chuckles again when he looks over and sees her expression of mock pity. “I’ve taken the liberty of choosing only the most snooty and romantic of dining locations for my love.” 

“Snooty?” She snorts. 

“Definitely.”

Saeyoung pulls up and parks, and as soon as they step out into November air MC regrets her choice of attire once again. Going out bare-backed isn't the smartest, she decides, not when it's chillier than Jumin's cold and emotionless heart outside. But at least Saeyoung is thinking the same thing, because he slings an arm around her shoulders and shields her from the frigid winter air. It wasn't like the walk to the door was going to be very long, but what kind of man was Saeyoung if he was going to let his woman shiver?

Although it may have just been an excuse to stand a little bit closer to her, neither of them were going to protest. 

She’s still smushed into his side when they walk through the grand doorway, and are greeted by a hostess and seated straightaway. Chandeliers gorgeously ornamented with clinquant crystals hang above their heads, not much brighter than the candles placed in the center of each table. The soft orangey glow makes the entire room look almost ethereal, and MC now understands all the fuss on TV over candlelit dinners, and how intimate and romantic of an atmosphere they actually create. Paintings and other decor adorn the walls, accompanied by wooden arches and intricately carved paneling. The couple stares at the room before them wide-eyed, and then at each other, the same  _ how damn stupid must we look compared to the rest of these people oh god we don't fit in here we’re such doorknobs  _ expression on their faces. When they reach their table, dressed in deep purple silk, Saeyoung is sure to pull the chair out for MC, and they both hesitate before breaking the silence. 

“Holy Honey Buddha, Saeyoung.” She breathes, still utterly enchanted by the room they’re sitting in. She's about ready to smack him when she sees the dorky smirk he makes at her words, though. She doesn't, of course, because he's adorable and everything about this is just  _ soooo romantic _ . “I feel like I'm a princess or something. How the hell were we able to afford this?”

Saeyoung reaches across the table to put a finger to her lips, then rips it away just before she can chomp down on it like a snapping turtle, and gives her a mock wounded look which elicits yet another giggle from her lips. Her left hand intertwines with his right, fingers fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, and Saeyoung has to fight to divert his gaze away from her bare fingers. “Just enjoy it! It's been too long since we've been out somewhere together like this. I want to be able to spend time with the one I love.”

The sudden flush of pink in MC’s cheeks tugs at Saeyoung's heartstrings and he brings the hand to his lips, pressing his lips to her cold knuckles briefly before slowly setting it back down on the silk tablecloth. Her “thank you“ isn't much louder a whisper and his “of course” is just the same, and there's a brief moment of lovesick staring before she stands up just enough to meet his lips from across the table. 

“So,” Saeyoung begins once she's settled again. “which princess are you? Because I definitely want to be Han Solo.”

About halfway through their argument as to whether or not Leia Organa counts as a Disney princess, the waitress is there with a tablet in one hand and two menus in the other, a manufactured smile plastered onto her face. After they give her their drink orders she's gone and back faster than MC blows through hourglasses, carrying a two delicate glasses of water with lemon slices, and a sparkling water and red wine that Saeyoung and MC had ordered respectively. MC takes a sip and makes a crude face when the crimson liquid flows over her tongue, and Saeyoung has to bite his lip so he doesn't start cackling like a dying ostrich, much to her amusement. She makes an even more immature expression and tips the glass back further, pulling it back down as soon as she feels her drink starting to trickle down her chin. 

Well, at least her dress is black. 

With a quick wipe of a napkin the mess is gone, but the (ever present) shit-eating grin on Saeyoung’s face isn't. He's still snickering when she kicks him under the table, and MC groans in exasperation. “We're laughing too much!” she urges. “I think people are staring!"

“They should be! Or they'll be missing a show!”

“SAEYOUNG!”

They both shut up and snap their gazes back down to their menus when a crinkly man a few table over clears his throat, and when MC shamefully peers up through her curtain of brown bangs she sees him giving her a questioning look. 

“Oh god, we shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as these people.” MC whispers, earning a quick nod from Saeyoung. 

“I agree. Nerds like us shouldn't legally be allowed in this building.” The seriousness in his tone is clearly false, and he sticks out his tongue and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he says the word ‘nerds’.

She snorts and shakes her head as she looks back down to the fancy script, trying to absorb all of the information in front of her. There are fourteen different kinds of wine (all of which Jumin has probably gotten drunk off his ass on, she thinks) and a million and two meal options, and reading the menu feels more like looking at a detailed list of every way Yoosung has ever compared MC to Rika than picking out what to eat, that's how damn long it is. 

Eventually, they decide to split some sort of French blah blah blah neither of them can pronounce, along with a plate of calamari for the time being. The wait for the appetizer passes with more light-hearted conversation and confused glances from other guests, until Saeyoung gets an idea. 

And if the phrase ‘Saeyoung gets an idea’ doesn't send shivers down your spine, it should. 

He plucks the lemon slice from the rim of his water glass and picks it up, carefully examines it, then drops it into MC’s open palm with a devilish grin.  “Hey, babe.” He says, drawing her out of her daydream. “If you eat this entire lemon slice without breaking a straight face, I'll pay for your dessert.”  

MC scoffs in annoyance, knowing full well that her former secret agent boyfriend has more dough than he knows what to do with, and an overpriced slice of cheesecake is practically no price to pay in exchange for the amount of satisfaction he'd get out of her grimacing. So, she ups the stakes, and places her own lemon in his hand. 

“How about this: we  _ both  _ take a bite of the lemon slice, and the first one to make a face pays for both our desserts.” Saeyoung raises an eyebrow, skeptical at first but eventually nods, dropping the slice on the tablecloth to spit in his hand and wait for her to do the same.

“You're on.” He challenges, not realizing what he's gotten himself into when he shakes MC’s saliva covered hand. 

Little does he know, MC is the effing sour food GOD. She'd played this same game in her spit-shake middle school days, and she hasn't lost once. Everything from puny little Sour Patch Kids to Warheads to Toxic Waste has been crushed between her teeth and devoured without a hint of struggle on her face, or the taste of iron in her mouth. She's like, the John Cena of sour candy, and one puny piece of citrus wasn't going to make her forfeit her title. Saeyoung could figuratively rip the title out of her cold, dead hands if he wanted it that bad.

He realizes this when she sinks her teeth into the fruit with a face as straight as Jaehee pretends to be. 

It's a matter of seconds before he groans in disgust and MC pumps her fist in the air, then puts it down sheepishly when she senses the staring of confused patrons yet again. Saeyoung is making a show of wiping his tongue off with his sleeve, and MC is trying to stay quiet as she savors his expression, the slightly acidic taste of victory still lingering on her tongue. 

“How does it taste, baby?~” MC’s tone is lustful beyond the point of sarcasm and he chokes again, then angrily chucks the remains of what once was a perfectly good lemon in her direction, and somehow manages to land it in her cleavage. With a panicked squeak she digs it out and tries to retaliate, only to miss Saeyoung completely and hit their poor waitress, who'd made an unexpected return, right in the gut. 

“Um… Excuse me.” Is all she says, and brushes at her no longer white blouse with an appalled expression. MC can't see her cheeks but she can feel that they're as red as her boyfriend’s hair, and even though she's horribly embarrassed they're both too dumbstruck by what had just happened to apologize. After setting the appetizer dish down she makes a beeline for the bathroom, leaving the couple to their shame.

“How the hell…” Saeyoung begins, a look on his face like his life had just flashed before his eyes. “Did you keep that lemon in your mouth for so long?” MC laughs awkwardly and presses the water glass to her forehead, desperately trying to cool down her flaming face.

“P- practice.” She says stupidly. Well, now her boyfriend thinks she eats lemons in her free time. Awkwardness- 2, MC- 0.

She doesn't offer any more explanation than that, and they end up changing the topic of conversation once again. The next few minutes are filled with light-hearted bickering as they eat their calamari, but they're both starving and before they even realize it the food is gone. 

There's a moment of silence and MC curiously pulls her phone out of her purse, ignoring the identical seventeen texts from momma bird Zen ( _ is he being creepy MC are you ok don't let him do anything weird MC where are you DID HE DRUG YOU oh god do you have condoms MC DID YOU BRING CONDOMS MC PLEASE DON’T GET PREGNANT AND DIE _ ) and opens up her front camera, cringing at the sight she's met with. 

Saeyoung peers up to see her frantically wiping at her front teeth with her sleeve, brows furrowed in focus and eyes glued to the screen. “What's wrong?” He asks with a tilt of his head. 

“There are tiny little tentacles in my mouth, augh!” MC cries as she wrestles with a fried octopus. “Don't look at me!”

“Some people are into that.” He points out, deadpan. She stops and looks at him incredulously, trying to figure out if he'd just said what she thought he did. 

“Was… was that a hentai joke?” MC stutters out. Sometimes, she wishes she'd gotten the bad ending. 

They're dead silent one second and in hysterics the next, and Saeyoung is almost positive their cackling can be heard from the other side of the restaurant. Wiping at his eyes, he attempts to stutter out a “be quiet”, but the sound is swallowed up by another fit of giggles. Before either of them can catch their breath, the snooty blonde lady is back again with their dishes, resting on the biggest goddamn plates either of them have ever seen. 

“What the…! Saeyoung, look! This is only half! Half! Of! The food!” MC’s utter disbelief at the amount of food in front of her has Saeyoung chuckling and her rolling her eyes at him again. “I swear this plate is bigger than Zen's ego.”

“Y- you know what else is bigger than Zen's ego?” Says the middle schooler from across the table. MC smirks, knowing what's coming. 

“Yours?”

“I was gonna say my unconditional love for Jesus Christ, but damn, you hit the nail right on the head.” 

MC shakes her head, and Saeyoung reaches for her wrist before she's able to put her phone (MC WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING SHOULD I CALL THE POLICE SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT) away. “Wait! We have to take pictures of the food! For Fakebook!”

“Wh… What?” MC isn't even on that platform, but for the sake of the entire internet she's praying her boyfriend isn't the kind of person who posts pictures of his dinner online every other night. There were Filthy Frank videos made about those kinds of people, the “Look, I Can Cook” people as he called them. The people who use hashtags like #FOTD (‘food of the day,’ apparently. Seriously though, what the  _ fuck? _ ) ,  and the majority of people could agree that they were the Rika’s of the Internet. 

_ Oh god, she was wrong. This is the bad ending after all.  _

“The only other reason than blackmail money that you go out to eat at fancy restaurants is to take pictures and brag about your life online! We could have gone to a pizza place or something, and it'd be just as good as this!” When she doesn't budge he snatches the phone away and starts snapping pictures of their shared meal, and MC takes a few seconds to process what he'd said. 

“Blackmail money?”

Saeyoung almost drops MC’s phone in his food when he realizes what he'd said, and she reaches for it just in case. “Uh, yeah. Jumin's kinda the reason I took you out tonight.”

“ _ Pardon?! _ ” 

“He gave me 500,000 won to keep quiet about something.”

MC immediately regrets the sip of wine she takes, because suddenly she's struggling to keep it inside her mouth and off of her boyfriend’s suit. 

“You're telling me the only reason we're here and not at a pizza place is because Jumin gave you money?!”

“Yeah, that, and because I love you and stuff.” He scoffs, then shrugs. “You asked how we could afford this, and that's your answer.”

“Oh god…” MC groans, having sudden Vietnam war flashbacks to her Jumin route, and the chaos that had ensued during those eleven days. “What did he do?”

“Well,” the devious grin that suddenly appears on his face doesn't make MC feel any better, only more intrigued than she already is. She takes this opportunity to curse natural human curiosity. “Our dear friend Jumin had a little too much red wine the other night, and he and I had a very interesting phone conversation which I have been  _ gorgeously  _ paid to keep quiet about.”

“So you'll tell me?” 

“Duh.”

MC leans back in her chair, mentally preparing herself for whatever Pandora’s box of a story she's about to hear. Jumin was an interesting (for lack of better word) man who felt no shame in anything (or any other emotion, probably) so whatever went through his drunken mind sure as hell must have been worth Saeyoung shutting his big mouth about in exchange for _that much_ money. She honestly doesn't know what to expect. 

“So, I wanna say it's around three in the morning, two nights ago.” Saeyoung begins in his over dramatic storyteller voice and suddenly MC’s on the edge of her seat, already knowing this is going to be better than she'd originally thought. “He calls me in tears, and after a few minutes of him babbling like a confused monkey, I finally get him to calm down. He's quiet for a moment, then the first thing he asks me is why I took away his white cat.”

Her heart wrenches when she hears that, knowing how much Jumin cherishes Elizabeth the 3rd and pitying his poor, drunken mind. MC immediately finds herself praying to higher powers that no harm had come to that cat that the three of them held so dearly. “What happened to Elly?” She asks, wide eyed and with worry thick in her voice. “She's okay, right?”

“That's what I thought, too. That he was talking about Elly.” Saeyoung cuts her off, and she gives him another confused look. If it wasn't sweet little Elizabeth, then who the hell was Jumin talking about? “He kept babbling about missing his cat, meowed a couple times-” (that's right, Jumin, just meow through the pain) “-and then said, and I quote, ‘I miss Zen, my handsome little kitty cat’.”

MC does spit out her drink this time, and thank the  _ lord almighty  _ the tablecloth is dark. 

“A- and then he started purring! He was fucking  _ purring, _ MC!” There are literal tears in both of their eyes as they practically suffocating they're laughing so hard. MC’s hands have her chopsticks in a death grip, and if they were to shatter like the last of her resolve she doesn't think she would even be surprised. 

“Wait wait wait, _Zen?_ _His ‘kitty cat?!’_ ” She's pretty sure she knows the answer to her implied question already, but hearing Saeyoung's side of the story is so much better. 

“Apparently, the two of them had gotten  _ frisky  _ earlier that night,” he explains, and more choking follows. “and I'll leave the rest to your imagination.” 

How they haven't gotten thrown out of the restaurant already, neither of them have a fucking clue. 

“I knew it! I knew they were together!” She exclaims, slamming her hands down on the table and causing the cutlery to clank loudly. Oh wait, Yoosung owes her 1800 won now. 

“So then,” Saeyoung interrupts her, and she's right back to listening to his story “real life robot Jumin Han calls me the next morning and says in all his monotonous glory-” he clears his throat and prepares his best soulless corporate heir voice. “‘Luciel, I would appreciate it if the topic of our earlier phone conversation was to remain between the two of us. I'm willing to pay you a large sum of money if you'll agree to be sworn to secrecy.’”

“And what did you say back?”

“I purred into the phone and got a 500,000 won transaction to my bank account four minutes later.”

And after one final ‘does Jumin Han is gay’ joke they actually  _ do _ get a noise complaint from their somewhat annoyed waitress who'd come to check on them, so the two finally shut up and start to eat. The meal is absolutely phenomenal and every bite is addictive, only leaving the two wanting more despite the rapid-approaching, overwhelming full feeling they both know is inevitable.

“Oh my god, this is  _ heavenly _ .” MC makes a lewd noise as she continues eating, and stops to lick up a stream of butter that had started to trickle down her fingertips. Saeyoung visibly flinches and she stops to look at him from across the table, suddenly concerned. “Saeyoung, what’s wrong?”

“You  _ really  _ need to stop licking your fingers, or I'm gonna have to walk out of this building and pray.” He says incredulously, and she almost face-tables, wondering what the hell she's going to do with her dorky boyfriend. 

Time passes, more laughs are shared and more expensive food is eaten. More homosexuality jokes are made, (“it's not offensive if we're both pan!!”) and are accompanied by more hand kisses and lovesick looks. At one point Saeyoung starts singing happy birthday to a young child a few tables away, and embarrasses MC to the point that she's apologizing profusely to the family of an excited six year old. Soon enough, the two are struggling to breathe again, so lost in their laughter and just completely overjoyed by each other's presence that they’re too far gone to even try to stop. 

“Ev- everyone in the r- restaurant is staring…” Saeyoung says between breaths, pink- cheeked and grinning adorably at the woman across from him. She leans in and he meets her in the middle, allowing their lips to brush against each other briefly. 

“Let them. Let them see how lucky I am.” The affection in MC’s voice is so sincere that he can't help but kiss her again, yet another reminder of how in deep he is. Despite their giggling, it's probably the first romantic thing to happen all night, if they're being honest.

“I love you so much, MC.”

“I love you, too.”

Those words had been so much harder for the two of them to say at first, but now the movements of their lips are practically second nature with the amount of times they'd expressed their feelings for each other, whispered in the still of the night or between fits of laughter or from across the table like this. Saeyoung regrets every hour he spent trying to push her away and MC regrets every route she took before his, and they both know it. They both agree that their lives are so much better now that they're shared, and the happiness they feel now is more genuine than what they'd ever felt before. This is their true ending, and they both know they wouldn't give up this love for the world. 

And it's such a pure, peaceful moment, that Saeyoung decides it's time. 

He stands up slowly, ignoring MC’s sudden questioning look, and moves to stand next to her. He holds out his hands and she takes them, of course, her gold fingertips glimmering under the chandelier when he brings her left hand into the light. 

With a gentle kiss to her ring finger, he kneels down. 

“MC…” He's so lovesick when he looks up to her watery eyes, full of awe to match his own. Her right hand leaves his and travels upward to cover her mouth, since she knows exactly what he's about to say, what she's dreamed of him asking her since the day they met. 

“With every day that passes, I fall more and more in love with you. I fall in love with the way you look at me and the way you bite your tongue when you smile. I fall in love with your laughter and your personality, and every time I look at you I'm reminded again how happy I am that after all this time, you stayed with me.” He feels his voice beginning to break on the last syllables because  _ yes,  _ this  _ was  _ real this time. MC stayed with him, she stayed with him through all of the danger and despite everything, she still fell in love with him for real. “You still chose me, even if the person I turned out to be might not have been who you thought he was. You stayed with me through all my pain, and I'll always be grateful for that. My one true love, I want to make you mine forever. Please, MC, will you marry me in the space station?”

MC had heard the words ‘will you marry me?’ escape the lips of every lover she’d had and had always accepted, knowing full well their love was unrequited and their joy would be short lived. Every time she set the clocks back and started anew she grew more determined, more determined to stay in love with the person of her choosing and to just  _ be happy, goddammit,  _ but every one of her love songs ended the same way. By the fourth person she ‘fell in love with’, she’d started to fear that she’d get stuck in an endless loop, stuck in the dark in a desperate search for her happiness without a light at the end of the tunnel.

But Saeyoung was different, and when he’d professed his love for her the first time she heard the sincerity and raw emotion in his voice she realized, that for the first time, she didn’t want to reset this time around. That she was happy where she was, as a part of his life.

At first she’d brushed it off, figuring it was just the initial excitement of a new relationship that had her in such a chipper mood. She always did develop feelings for the RFA member she chose, however usually not very strong, and she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the warm feeling that rose in her chest when she kissed someone new for the first time. It was exhilarating, it was another chance at the happiness she’d hold onto for the rest of her life.

But all good things must come to an end, as they say. And her happiness, her feelings for each person eventually faded.

And Saeyoung was the exception. 

That love never subsided, lingering on her lips after every time they met his own and on her skin with every touch. It grew with every word he spoke to her and every smile pointed in her direction, another reminder of how happy she made him. It was a relief to her, knowing the feeling was finally mutual.

So when he finishes speaking, the whole world around her slows to a stop, seemingly anticipating her answer. MC loses track of the people in the dining hall and the air she’s breathing, she forgets about everything except Saeyoung, one knee still on the ground before her.

A gasp escapes her lips and MC collapses into Saeyoung's arms, pressing kisses to his tear-soaked cheeks and murmuring soft yes’s into his skin. Their lips are drawn together yet again, pulling towards each other like they're magnetic and suddenly the silence is broken by a deafening applause. The couple is dragged out of their trance and they find themselves still standing in a restaurant full of people, and flush as they remember they have a bit of an audience. MC shakily stands up and Saeyoung does the same, then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a proper kiss, long and sweet and as loving as the words he'd just poured out to her. 

A few people passing murmur their congratulations, and the newly engaged couple smiles back and graciously thanks them every time. Time passes and their fingers stay intertwined together from across the table, and Saeyoung promises MC a ring as beautiful as the stars above her head. Word gets around to the staff and the waitress brings them each a small, dainty vanilla cake on the house. 

Once the bill is paid (again, thanks to Jumin's drunken blabbering), MC and Saeyoung walk out of the dining hall arm in arm to his car. The ride home is quiet, MC’s honey eyes gazing at her new fiancé as he struggles to keep his own on the road and away from her. At one point she reaches over to place a hand on his thigh and he chuckles softly, a tired grin spreading on his face. 

“Thank you for tonight.” He says, slowing down the car and turning to face MC as soon as they're at a red light. She swears his eyes are sparkling, and pride swells in her chest when she remembers it's for her. 

“I should be the one thanking you for taking me out.” MC replies quietly, and he gives a small shrug. “And proposing to me. I mean, that was pretty cool of you.”

Saeyoung chuckles, and judging by the traffic in front of him he figures he has enough time to lean down and press his lips to the top of her head, where it's resting on the armrest. “Believe me, I wish I'd done that sooner.”

“Really?” She asks. 

“Yeah. You tired?”

“Very.”

So he skips her apartment and MC ends up staying the night with Saeyoung, not like that's anything but routine at this point, and an hour later they find themselves stripped down to their underwear and cuddled beneath the sheets. Golden brown hair spills out onto Saeyoung's bare chest, and as it rises and falls in a gentle rhythm MC can feel herself being lulled to sleep. It's peacefully silent when Saeyoung decides to speak. 

“We're getting married.” He whispers happily, once again finding himself staring at the bare skin of MC’s hand. She giggles and tilts her head up to kiss his jawline, then lays back down and lets her eyelids flutter closed. 

“Yeah, we are.” She whispers back, and Saeyoung's hands trail up to trace circles in her back. She knows she could easily fall asleep in his arms like this, she has before. With him is when she feels the safest, she always knew it would be, and now she'll never have to think about losing him again. 

He'd broken down in tears when MC first told him she wasn't resetting this time. It was fairly obvious that he knew about her strange ability and she'd figured the idea of an impending reset had been weighing down on his shoulders, but she really hadn't expected it to be affecting Saeyoung that much. Which was stupid, she realized, because of course he'd be afraid of having to repeat same eleven days over again. Saeyoung had re-lived those sleepless nights over and over to the point that every line of dialogue was burned into his brain, and his responses to anything she said felt more autonomous than anything else. 

He'd been skeptical at first; this was the first time MC had ever chosen him, and for all he knew this could have just been another moment he'd experience he'd come to memorize and dread experiencing again. But after a second look into her eyes he saw their sincerity, and with that kiss he'd realized that she really, truly was in love this time. 

And so was he. 

Saeyoung stops his train of thought there, figuring it was too late at night to be getting so emotional, and shifts to hold the girl in his arms more closely. “Other than the obvious proposal… You wanna know what other good thing came out of dinner?” He asks. 

“What?” She replies, opening her eyes to look at him again. 

“In the end, I didn't end up having to pay for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHHA seven is a piece of shit thanks for reading
> 
> {[tumblr](https://vallraiene.tumblr.com)|[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/vallraiene)}


End file.
